Diary Of a Teen Mother
by Demi Brackensick
Summary: A 'Teen Mom' story with a Disney twist. This story will follow the lives of teen heroines(Esmeralda, Megara, Pocahontas, Mulan) as they struggle through the challenges of life, relationships, families as well as being a teen mother.


**The very first episode! Let me know what you guys think! **

* * *

**(Pocahontas Narration: I'm Pocahontas Bedard and I'm eighteen years old. I have a small little townhouse of my own in which I share with my boyfriend of four years, John Smith and our pet Jack RussellxSpringer crossbreed spaniel dog Meeko as well as our pet Budgie Flit. I work part-time in 'Reitman's' Clothing store for women and I also attend the University of Virginia, where I'm majoring in Environmental Science as well as Social Justice. After hearing all of this, you would think that I have a good head on my shoulders and that I have everything going for me, but…..what you may not know, is that I am also a teen mother.)**

Eighteen year old Pocahontas closes the door to her townhouse shut and locks it behind her as she carries her sleeping son to her car with his baby bag hanging loosely from her shoulder. She cautiously buckles him into his car seat despite the fact that he still abides in his sleep, as she climbs into the front seat, making sure to check her mirrors and to check over her shoulder to make sure behind her is clear as she pulls out of the driveway.

**(Pocahontas Narration: My son, Murphy is two years old. I had him when I was sixteen years old. Of course, he was the last thing John and I had expected to happen, but we managed to put that behind us. Now, Murphy is my whole world and I would do anything to protect my baby.)**

Pocahontas continues her drive down, her eyes peeking into her rearview mirror every five seconds to check on her son; a small smile gracing her features as a strand of his dark, brown hair fell just shy of his eyes, the admiration of her sleeping toddler bringing a sense of comfort to her system.

**(Pocahontas Narration: Today is the day of my Biology mid-term so I'm bringing Murphy over to my father's house for the day while John and I both have work. Usually John would be the one to stay home and look after him but since he was scheduled for an early shift this morning, my father is our go-to person whenever John and I both have busy schedules ahead and I'm very thankful for that. Of course he was furious when he first found out that I was pregnant with Murphy, but ever since Murphy was born, he has stood by and supported us and he continues to do so.)**

As she finally reaches her destination, Pocahontas climbs out of her car as she reaches back to grab Murphy from his car while bringing his bag alongside her. She heads up the porch while whispering soothing words to her son as he begins to slightly fuss and stir in his sleep, but was able to subside as she reaches the front and begins to knock lightly.

**(Pocahontas Narration: Another thing I forgot to mention is that I'm not an only child. I have an older sister named Nadi, who is twenty-two years old and a younger brother, Dakotah who is fifteen. Unfortunately when I was twelve years old, my family and I lost my mother to Cancer. It was tough on all of us, especially my father since he's had to take over the motherly role with the household chores and such, but thankfully he has my brother to help him around the house whenever he needs it.)**

Pocahontas passes on a warm greeting to her father as she hands Murphy over to him, placing a tender kiss on his forehead and is on her way to tend to her other responsibilities for the day.

**(Pocahontas Narration: Of course I was prepared to take on the responsibility of having to be a teen mother, but I was definitely unprepared for the amount of obstacles and challenges that I would be having to face.) **

* * *

**(Esmeralda Narration: I'm Esmeralda Moore and I'm eighteen years old. I live in a small apartment with my boyfriend whom I've been dating for three years, Phoebus Kline and our gray cat named Dhjali. We've been engaged for a year now but we decided to hold off on the wedding for later down the road until we are able to make a decent amount of money. Normally, I would be attending University right now, but at this point, I've decided to put that on hold, because I am also a teen mother.)**

Eighteen year old Esmeralda scoops her daughter out of the bathtub and dries her off tenderly with love and care, as the toddler squeals in excitement.

**(Esmeralda Narration: I have a two year old daughter named Merus, but everyone calls her Merry for short. Right when I turned sixteen on the day of my birthday, I had ended up pregnant with my daughter. Both Phoebus and I had not expected for anything like this to happen and because of this, is the reason why I decided to move out of my mother's home at such a young age. My mother and I had gotten into a nasty fight at the time and now where we stand, we haven't spoken since.)**

Esmeralda carries the squealing toddler to her bedroom, as she changes her into her into her favorite purple sundress. She runs a quick brush through Merus' waves of dirty blonde hair as the toddler squeals in excitement and reaches her arms out for her mom to carry her. Esmeralda wastes no time and welcomes her daughter's permission, placing a tender kiss on her cheek as she heads into the kitchen.

**(Esmeralda Narration: So to say, Merus has never met her grandmother on my side, and its best that it's kept that way for a long time. I also have an older brother named Noel who is twenty-three. We still talk on rare occasions and he sometimes comes over to visit Merus once in a while, but the only problem is that he still lives with my mother and I wouldn't want her to find out that Noel and I still keep in contact.)**

Esmeralda places Merus in her highchair as she searches in the fridge for food and beverages. Merus is occupied with her favorite teddy bear in which she had received from her father as a present.

"Want some vanilla yogurt, baby?" Esmeralda asks her daughter over her shoulder as she pulls out an apple from the fridge with a cup of yogurt in the other hand.

A smile graces Merus' features as she gasps in joy and claps her hands together eagerly.

"'Ogut' Mommy!" (Translation: Yogurt Mommy!)

**(Esmeralda Narration: Even though Phoebus, Merus and I don't get the support we need from my mother, we're fortunate enough to receive a tremendous amount of help and support from his parents. They've stood by us ever since and continue to do so. Usually when Phoebus or I have to work, Merus spends most of her time at their place until then. I'm just so thankful that Phoebus and I don't have to go through with this life change alone.)**

Merus happily accepts the yogurt cup in which Esmeralda had given her to eat from. Esmeralda watches her carefully as Merus graciously sticks her plastic spoon into the cup and gently scoops it towards her mouth, smiling as her mouth is now covered in a film of white formula. Esmeralda chuckles at the sight of this as she bites into her apple, grabs a napkin from the counter and wipes the yogurt off her daughter's face.

**(Esmeralda Narration: Even though I'm not attending school at the moment, I managed to snag a job and work part-time at a dance studio, where I'm an assistant dance coach and help out with the kids whenever they need a one-on-one session. I love dance and I feel that this is the perfect job for me to make some extra cash on the side to support my family. Merus is my life and I don't know what I would do without her. I try my hardest to be a positive role-model for her to look up to but even though she has brought nothing but happiness and joy to my life, I continue to struggle with the challenges of being a teen mother.)**

* * *

**(Megara Narration: My name is Megara Egan, but I prefer to be called Meg for short and I'm seventeen years old. Of course, a typical teen like me lives in a small, shady home with parents that they can' stand. So I guess, this would be the place I call 'hell'. And that's not all. What's worse is that I have seven month old baby daughter named Lily. And yes, I am a teen mother in case you didn't figure it out already.)**

Seventeen year old Megara slams the door to her bedroom shut and locks it with her daughter held tightly to her chest in one hand and a glass of water in the other. She rolled her eyes at the muffled sound of her parents participating in yet another screaming match with one another.

**(Megara Narration: Yes, my parents are constantly at each other's throat almost every hour of the day, but their fighting has gotten worse ever since they found out that I was pregnant with Lily. So to say, my parents pay her no attention, nor do they with me for that matter. I don't talk to my parents and I continue to distance myself from them. If we do end up talking, chances are we usually end up raising our voices at one another, and that's when the ugliness comes out of everyone.)**

Meg takes a long gulp of her water as she places it gently on her end table, climbs into her bed and props Lily in seating position on her lap, brushing a strand of her wavy brown hair from her face before placing a loving kiss to the baby's forehead as a cute smile creeps onto Lily's lips. She places her small hands on either side of Meg's face as she smiles lovingly at her daughter.

"Momma's stressed." Meg tells her daughter in a tired voice.

**(Megara Narration: I forgot to mention that I'm also the youngest in my family. I have an older sister named Lysandra who is twenty-one years old as well as an older brother named Jaysen, who is twenty-three. Unlike my parents, my brother and my sister are probably the only other people besides Lily that I am able to get along with. Jaysen sees Lily on rare occasions, but he still keeps his distance from time to time. Lysdanra on the other hand loves Lily more than anything, so sometimes Lily will spend a weekend over there for a while just so I can get her away from this toxic environment.)**

Meg is busy smothering her daughter with kisses as Lily coos and squeals in content. It wasn't long until after a couple of minutes that Meg's phone begins to buzz on her end table, as she reaches over and snatches it up from its location. A sigh of relief escapes from her mouth as a warm smiles graces her features at the message that appears on her screen.

**(Megara Narration: At least there is an upside to all of this. I get a text from my boyfriend whom I've been dating for over a year, Hercules Donovan, letting me know that he's coming to grab Lily and me in five minutes. Hercules is usually my savior whenever I need to get away from my parent's home. Since he's been exposed to my parent's wrestling match, being at his place is like my second home since Lily and I spend majority of our time there. Luckily, his parents are very supportive of the three of us, and they're usually there to take care of Lily whenever Hercules and I are busy with our other priorities.)**

A couple minutes later, Meg is dressed and ready to go with her overnight bag packed along with Lily's. Meg grabs Lily as she heads out of her room and makes her way down the stairs, slipping passed the front without her parents even knowing as she waits patiently for Hercules to arrive with Lily clutched tightly towards her chest.

**(Megara Narration: Right now, I'm continuing to finish up my last year of high school. It's a struggle to get by when you also have no job to support you in the process. At the time I was pregnant with Lily at sixteen, I was contemplating on dropping out so that I could give her my undivided attention with extra cash at the side, but Hercules and his parents convinced me to stay in school and to get my education. I was reluctant to comply at first, but I ended up following their advice to do what was best for me and for my family. Even though this plan was the best for me, I know it wasn't the best for Lily. After all, she means everything to me and I would do anything for her in a heartbeat. I just hope that I am able to make better decisions not only for my family, but for Lily especially.)**

* * *

**(Mulan Narration: My name is Fa Mulan, and I'm sixteen years old. Normally, a teen as young as me would come from a stable home, a home in which involves living with my parents and siblings. But that's not the case in my world. In my case, I currently live in cozy little townhouse with my boyfriend, Li Shang and our two, Bone-Mouth Shar Pei dogs, Wang and Kahn. Oh yeah, did I also mention that I'm a teen mother with a four month old daughter as well?)**

A warm smile is plastered on sixteen year old Mulan's face, looking down at her daughter as she pushes her in the stroller, the two enjoying a nice, refreshing morning walk to start the day. Squealing and cooing was the sound that was heard from the stroller.

**(Mulan Narration: Yes and unlike most teens my age, I discovered I was pregnant at the age of fifteen. Originally, I had been pregnant with identical twin girls, but that dreadful day came unexpectedly when some idiot decided to drive 80km in a 50km zone and I ended up a three way car crash. I was 28 weeks pregnant at the time and I had to undergo and emergency C-Section as opposed to giving birth the natural way to two, perfectly healthy babies. But much to mine and Shang's horror, we discovered that our baby girl, Mei had died in my womb. But thankfully, our daughter, Jian was able to live.)**

Mulan spots a nearby bench as she shifts her weight onto the wooden object, pulling the stroller to a stop as she graciously takes her daughter out of the stroller and places a kiss to her cheek. Jian smiles and coos at the sight of Mulan making funny faces in her wake.

**(Mulan Narration: At the time, Jian had to remain in the hospital in NICU for about two months, and I had to spend a couple weeks there myself to nurse my injuries back to good health. Shang and took it upon ourselves to gather as much information as we could on how to handle a premature baby, but luckily, the doctor said that Jian was in good health and there was nothing to worry about. While I'm not convinced that there's a possibility that Jian is lacking any kind of normality, I try my best to live in the moment and enjoy the time we spend together. Jian is my whole world, and since I've already lost one daughter, I couldn't bear to lose another. I'm just so grateful to have her in my life.)**

Mulan starts singing a soft lullaby as Jian coos in content, smiling brightly at Mulan as she places her tiny hands on either side of her face.

**(Mulan Narration: I originally come from a strict family. So when my parents found out that I was pregnant at fifteen, I was immediately kicked out into the streets, where I was forced to live with Shang, which I have no problem with at all, seeing as our relationship right now is as strong as ever. But even though I'm not living with my parents, I feel that we get along far better than ever since I was living there. Of course, Shang and I are fortunate enough to have the support from them, as well as from my grandmother and my older brother named Ping who is twenty years old. He loves Jian more than anything and always offers to take her in whenever Shang and I are busy.)**

"Time to go home now!" Mulan says cheerily to her daughter as she gently places her back in the stroller and makes her way back home. "Daddy's going to be home soon!"

**(Mulan Narration: While I can admit I'm pretty much going down a completely different path, I decided to drop out of school and continue taking courses online, where I'm now home-schooled. I currently have no job but I am trying to look for one at the moment. I realize that now that I have to devote my entire life to my daughter, I have to start stepping up and becoming a better role-model for her. I love her to death and at the end of the day, she always comes first, but I just hope I can get my act together and start becoming a more responsible mother.)**

* * *

**What did you guys think? I wanted to include the introduction so I apologize for the majority of this chapter being narration. Next chapter will involve more interactions and such, so stay tuned! Down the road, this will involve some inappropriate language, some minor adult themes and some heart-warming moments. There will be other Disney characters making an appearance but this season mainly focuses on these four Disney heroines. I still have yet to decide how many episodes this story will contain, but stay tuned! Once again, a warm thank you to the ones I've accepted as OC's for the babies. Thank you so much guys! You're the best! Anyways, read and review! **


End file.
